heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
亞拉瑞克
Alarak is a Melee Assassin Hero from the StarCraft universe. Not all heroes are born of altruism... Some, like Alarak, simply desire vengeance. As the new Highlord of the Tal'darim, Alarak leads his people to a destiny free of the corrupt influence of the fallen xel'naga, Amon. Background Alarak is the highlord of the Tal'darim. He was previously the First Ascendant in the Chain of Ascension under Highlord Ma'lash. During the End War, Alarak used his alliance with the Daelaam to overthrow and replace Ma'lash, and turn the Tal'darim against Amon. Gameplay Summary Alarak is a Melee Assassin dealing heavy damage to Heroes, thanks to his trait, . He excels at pulling opponents out of their positions of safety and striking them with a flurry of abilities. Additionally, many of his talents allows him to decrease the value of in exchange for more utility for his abilities. Overall, Alarak perfoms the best cooperating with his team, creating opportunities for taking down opponents in a quick and coordinated way. Learning the timing of his and is key. He controls the battlefield by manipulating the positioning of his enemies. He can sacrifice raw damage for increased utility through , allowing him to deal with each challenge differently. allows him to push himself and enemies in any direction, while can render them completely helpless afterward. He is better at damaging Heroes than he is at clearing Minions and Mercenaries, but can solo lane very effectively due to his high self-sustain. Alarak works best in direct cooperation with his teammates, as he can setup or secure takedowns extremly well. Reliably landing Discord Strike and Telekinesis can be difficult, and requires practice. Putting in the time to get comfortable with these Abilities is essential in leveraging his great potential. Strengths * Formidable lane bully and duelist. * Can silence opponents with . * is a versatile tool with a lot of uses; it can be used to either push or pull opponents, and even Alarak himself, granting him a good escape tool. * Flexible talents that allows him to either increase his raw damage, or sacrifice for more utility. * gives Alarak very high self-sustain. * Is currently the only character in the game that can access both Heroic Abilities. (Li-Ming has a similar alternative but requires to be selected as heroic ability, and has worse synergy) ** has huge range and damage, allowing Alarak to surprise his enemies out of their sight radius. ** is outstanding against teams with sustained damage, fast attackers, and to be used when expecting big cooldowns. * At level 13 he can access talents that provide him with massive powerspikes, particularly , which allows Alarak to increase his Sadism progressively without a cap. Weaknesses * Relatively mana-intensive. * Not very effective in sieging and other PvE situations (such as waveclearing and capturing Mercenaries). * High skill ceiling, due and requiring precision and timing. * Considerable low Basic Attack Damage. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 :Note: Players will be able to choose either the other heroic ability from level 10 above, or decide between Hasty Bargain and Last Laugh. If the alternate heroic ability is chosen, it takes the place of . Talent Builds * Discord Strike Build: focused on increasing the damage of through as much and as quick as possible. Recommended when the enemy team has Heroes with poor mobility. * Lightning Surge Build: focused on increasing the damage of through and , with a damage potential that can technically exceed his Build. Featuring a very poking styled gameplay, it works the best against enemy teams featuring many melee Heroes. Tips * Analyze well the enemy team composition, and adjust the talents accordingly. Sometimes it is more viable to sacrifice damage from in order to gain advantage over the opponents. * Alarak requires very precision, since his skillshots can be hard to hit. Using the "On Release" option (at the Keybinds menu) for Discord Strike, Telekinesis and Counter-Strike allows for better aiming with the reticules. * The > is generally the best way to take down enemy Heroes, but requires practice and precision to master. * Mastering is the key to mastering Alarak himself; try to find creative ways to use it, such as pushing opponents towards your allies' Heroic Abilities, to prevent the enemies' own abilities, or to reposition Alarak in order to flee. * Always try to hit as many opponents as possible with to increase your healing, and also to gain stacks for the and quest talents. * Always cast out of the opponents' field of view, so Alarak can enter the fight by surprise and throw opponents off balance, or to secure a kill when enemies are fleeing. Notify your team before casting this ability, so they know how to follow up. ** Be careful to not channel the ability near enemy minions that can attack Alarak, as it will cancel the cast. ** Under the right conditions, Alarak can use Deadly Charge as a escape tool, as long he is not hit during the channeling. * Make sure to cast in the right moments, to hit as many opponents as possible. ** The counter can trigger from damage over time effects. Matchups Pairings Alarak is best paired with Heroes that can follow up his kill setups, such as burst damage Assassins, and/or Heroes with reliable crowd control to ensure his > combo. His strong teamfight presence also allows for effectively split-pushing. Alarak works well with Heroes who help set up kills with crowd control effects. Alarak’s follow-up combo with and is particularly strong when combined with Heroes like E.T.C. who can quickly force enemy Heroes out of position. What’s also great about this combo is that both Alarak and E.T.C. can be the start of a crowd control chain on an enemy hero as long as they are coordinated enough to space their abilities properly. This makes it doubly scary for an enemy team to be near them, as either one can isolate and kill someone in seconds. Alarak and Kel'Thuzad are both heroes who are great at capitalizing on the mistakes of their enemies. If an enemy hero steps slightly out of position, they can find themselves quickly pulled into the opposing team via Alarak’s Telekinesis, or pulled to their teammates with Kel’thuzad’s . Either way, once one of these paired heroes lands an ability on an enemy, the other one can quickly follow up, resulting in devastating damage or even a quick kill. Hard-engage Assassins like Kerrigan also work well with Alarak, as they both have strong initiation tools that can both move and crowd control enemy Heroes caught out of position. Also, if a Kerrigan combo goes awry, Alarak’s is great for shoving enemy Heroes away to help her retreat back to the safety of her team. Alarak often puts himself at risk, particularly if he takes the Heroic. The temptation to fly into a dangerous position alone to make a big play is strong, and Alarak will get himself into these sticky situations from time to time. Uther is great at enabling Alarak to make those big plays, as he can use in combination with his other single-target mitigation abilities and talents to keep Alarak alive when he would otherwise meet a quick end. His also proves to be a reliable follow up to Alarak's strong abilities. Effective against Alarak excels at moving enemies out of position, particularly those who rely too much on their cooldowns. If well timed, his abilities can interrupt many key abilities and prevent the enemy team from unleashing mayhem. Also, thanks to his , he performs well against Heroes with low health, particularly frail Assassins. Similar to Diablo, Alarak is one of the few Heroes in the game with multiple channel-interrupting abilities. Both and are strong interrupts for Chen’s , cancelling his Shield gains and securing an easy kill for his team. Like Chen, Gul'dan really doesn’t like Heroes who can interrupt his . Not only can Alarak almost guarantee that Gul’dan won’t get value out of his key healing ability, but he can also easily put Gul’dan out of position in the laning phase and during teamfights. While this counter is not as strong as the others listed, Alarak is a scary opponent for Heroes like Valla, that rely heavily on using an ability to escape bad situations and kite their enemies, and his can capitalize on that thanks to its Silence effect. If Alarak can land a > Combo, he can set up unique kill windows on Heroes like Valla by removing their ability to use their key survivability tools. Effective foes Despite his raw power, Alarak is quick to take down by Heroes that can stun him efficiently. Heroes with high mobility can also become a nuisance for him, as most of his abilities require pinpoint precision. Additionally, making Alarak waste his early in the teamfights makes harder for him to escape, allowing the team to retaliate. Anub'arak excels at fighting Heroes that relies on Ability Damage thanks to his natural spell damage armor and . Anub'arak can stun Alarak from afar with , and chase him with once Alarak exhausts his cooldowns. While Alarak can punish The Butcher's with a well timed , a good The Butcher player will wait for the right time to strike, and capitalize on its cooldown. Once The Butcher gets personal and pins Alarak down with , Alarak will quickly fall. Although Cho'gall's large size makes him an easier target to Alarak's abilities, he has good tools to pressure Alarak. Since Gall cannot be silenced due to , he is unnafected by , allowing him to stay in the fight more often. Additionally, Cho can also easily dive and break the backline using ; if he picks , he becomes even more dangerous, as it will prevent Alarak from pushing him with . Uther can both mitigate the damage from Alarak's abilities as well protect himself from his deadly advances. If given chance, and can pin down Alarak before he has any time to react. Skins ;Highlord of the Tal'darim (base) ;Highlord Alarak :The Highlord's armor serves as both ceremonial adornment and as a conduit of raw power. Adorned with blood shards and fueled by terrazine, it channels Alarak's fury directly into his blades. ;Herald of N'Zoth :The God of the Deep writhes within his prison, thrashing endlessly. Alarak, the Corruptor's Herald, brings word of the Old God's return, preparing all realities for the coming change. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Dark Nexus :In the forgotten darkness beyond reality, a new avatar of primordial power has been forged. The dark mirror of Alarak's malice and sadism seethes with contempt toward all of existence... including its own. Patch changes * * * * External links *Alarak at the StarCraft wiki